Talk:I'll Be Missing You/@comment-3284502-20141208064712
Shake It Off: The Songs of Taylor Swift It's been said all of her songs are about blaming boys or other girls for failed relationships. I got curious and decided to do a music study to see if it's true. Here are my findings overall: Blaming the Guy for a Relationship Failure 1Picture to Burn 2Cold As You 3The Outside 4Should've Said No 5A Perfectly Good Heart 6Last Christmas 7I Heart ? 8White Horse 9Tell Me Why 10You're Not Sorry 11Forever & Always 12Dear John 13I Knew You Were Trouble 14All Too Well 15We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 16The Last Time 17The Moment I Knew 18Girl At Home 19All You Had To Do Was Stay 20Bad Blood 21Best Days Of Your Life 22Baby Don't Break My Heart Slow 23I Wished On A Plane 24Irreplaceable 25Matches 26What Goes Around/You're Not Sorry 27Don't Tell Me You Want To, When I Don't Want To Anymore 28I'm Already Gone 29My Own Way 30Perfectly Good Heart (Alt.) 31Stupid Boy 32To Say 33Unperfect 34Writing Songs About You 35You Got It All Wrong = 18.32% Blaming Another Girl for a Relationship Failure 1Invisible 2You Belong With Me 3Better Than Revenge 4Permanent Marker 5There's Your Trouble =2.62% Blaming Herself for a Relationship Failure 1Back To December 2Back To December/Apologize/You're Not Sorry 3I Want You Back 4I Wish You Would 5Dark Blue Tennessee 6A Chance 7We Were Happy =3.66% No Blame, Just Sad. 1Tim McGraw 2Teardrops On My Guitar 3Christmases When You Were Mine 4Breathe 5The Way I Loved You * 6Come In With The Rain* 7The Story Of Us 8Haunted 9Last Kiss 10If This Was A Movie 11Red 12I Almost Do 13Holy Ground 14Sad, Beautiful, Tragic 15Come Back, Be Here 16Wonderland 17Highway Don't Care 18Hopelessly Devoted To You 19Missing You 20You Do 21Your Face 22Before The Storm 23Come Backbe There 24Dear Digdan 25Teardrops On My Guitar Pop Remix (No Solo) 26Tonight Is Our Last Night =13.61% Happy Relationship/No Hard Feelings Break Up 1Stay Beautiful 2 Mary's Song (Oh My My My) 3Our Song 4I'm Only Me When I'm With You 5Santa Baby 6Beautiful Eyes 7Fearless 8Love Story 9Hey Stephen 10Jump Then Fall 11Untouchable 12SuperStar 13The Other Side Of The Door 14Umbrella 15Mine 16Sparks Fly 17Speak Now 18Enchanted 19Ours 20Superman 21Drops of Jupiter 22Bette Davis Eyes 23State of Grace 24Treacherous 25Stay Stay Stay 26Everything Has Changed 27Starlight 28Begin Again 29Style 30Out Of The Woods 31Wildest Dreams 32How You Get The Girl 33This Love 34I Know Places 35You Are In Love 36Crazier 37Today Was A Fairytale 38Two Is Better Than One 39Half Of My Heart 40Being With My Baby 41Fall Back On You 42Here You Come Again 43Honey Baby 44I'd Lie 45In The Pouring Rain 46Made Up You 47Perfect Have I Loved 48Ride Of Our Lives 49Run 50Smokey Black Nights 51Sweet Tea And God's Graces 52'Til Brad Pitt Comes Along 53Your Anything 54Ain't Nothin' About You 55I Need You 56I'm Alright 57Love Story (Aviators Mix) 58Mine (Disney Radio Edit Mix) 59Our Last Night 60Portrait Of Love 61Standing Here =31.94% Not About a Relationship 1A Place In This World 2Tied Together With A Smile 3Taylor Swift's First Phone Call With Tim McGraw 4Silent Night 5Christmas Must Be Something More 6White Christmas 7Fifteen 8The Best Day 9Change 10Thug Story 11Mean 12Never Grow Up 13Innocent 14Long Live 1522 16The Lucky One 17Welcome To New York 18Blank Space 19Shake It Off 20Clean 21New Romantics 22You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home 23Breathless 24Safe & Sound 25Eyes Open 26Sweeter Than Fiction 27American Girl 28Ronan 29Both Of Us 30Am I Ready For Love? 31American Boy 32Barnyard Song 33Brought Up That Way 34Can I Go With You? 35Fall Into Me 36Just South Of Knowing Why 37Live For The Little Things 38Lucky You 39One Way Ticket 40Put Your Records On 41What To Wear 42Who I've Always Been 438th Grade Graduate 44Busted 45Daddy 46Didn't They 47Leave Me Alone 48Me 49Monologue Song 50Not My Fault 51Place In This World 52Thank You 53The Middle 54The Worst Days With You 55Welcome Back Grunwald 56Welcome To New York (Alt) 57Worship Medley =29.84% As we can see, the numbers are against this. Maybe it's just the released songs that make it seem this way? Released Songs 1Tim McGraw 2Picture To Burn 3Teardrops On My Guitar 4Should've Said No 5Our Song 6Fearless 7Fifteen 8Love Story 9White Horse 10You Belong With Me 11Breathe 12You're Not Sorry 13Forever & Always 14Change 15Mine 16Sparks Fly 17Back To December 18Speak Now 19Mean 20The Story Of Us 21Innocent 22Ours 23Long Live 24State Of Grace 25Red 26Treacherous 27I Knew You Were Trouble 28All Too Well 2922 30We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together 31The Last Time 32Everything Has Changed 33Begin Again 34Welcome To New York 35Blank Space 36Style 37Out Of The Woods 38Shake It Off 39Two Is Better Than One 40Half Of My Heart 41Both Of Us 42Highway Don't Care 43Crazier 44Today Was A Fairytale 45Eyes Open 46Safe & Sound 47Ronan 48Sweeter Than Fiction 49 I Heart ? 50 American Girl =20% =2% =2% =12% =34% =28% Well that doesn't work either. Maybe it's the albums? By Album - Taylor Swift (15 songs): 33.33%, 6.67%, 0%, 13.33% 26.67%, 20% - The Sounds Of The Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection (6 songs): 16.67%, 0%, 0%, 16.67%, 16.67%, 50% - Beautiful Eyes (2 songs): 50%, 0%, 0%, 0%, 50%, 0% - Fearless (19 songs): 21.05%, 5.26%, 0%, 15.79%, 36.84%, 21.05% - Live From SoHo (1 song): 0%, 0%, 0%, 0%, 100%, 0% - Speak Now (17 songs): 5.88%, 5.88%, 5.88%, 23.53%, 35.29%, 23.53% - Speak Now: World Tour Live (4 songs): 0%, 0%, 50%, 0%, 50%, 0% - Red (19 songs): 31.58%, 0%, 0%, 26.32%, 31.58%, 10.53% - 1989 (16 songs): 12.5%, 0%, 6.25%, 6.25%, 43.75%, 31.25% - Songs On Compilations And Soundtracks (7 songs): 0%, 0%, 0%, 0% 28.57%, 71.43%, - Digital Downloads (2 songs): 0%, 0%, 0%, 0%, 0%, 100% - Songs Featuring Taylor Swift (5 songs): 20%, 0%, 0%, 20%, 40%, 20% - Live And Unreleased Songs (38 songs): 15.79%, 2.63%, 0%, 10.53%, 36.84%, 34.21% - Other Songs (40 songs): 5%, 2.5%, 7.5%, 12.5%, 20%, 37.5% Well, since those didn't work either, it seems that we can conclude that the idea Taylor's songs are all about blaming others for her failed relationships is completely unfounded. No matter which way you slice it, the numbers don't support it. Now I don't expect this to make anybody love Taylor, but hopefully I won't see this particular accusation flying around the wiki anymore. If anybody wants me to do a musical study on another question, I will. Just make sure it's quantifiable via percentages. This is my first one (other than an unpublished Victorious one) but I'm happy to do more. If you want it, leave the request on my talk page and I'll let you know when it's done. This one in particular is for Catie. Love you! <3 All songs obtained from lyrics wiki, and the list of singles from Wikipedia. * = This song doesn't quite fit, as the relationship in question isn't over, so she can't place blame, but at the same time she's clearly not happy, so it's been put here for convenience's sake.